The coffee story (2013)
by BlueAlexis
Summary: A business meeting, a train and a cup of hot coffee. What could go wrong?


Hello there! I have not been active on for ages! School work has really killed me over the past few years But! As I was scrolling through the documents on my laptop, guess what I happened to come across? You guessed it! A potato! Sorry. This story! I started writing it roughly two years ago before things got really hectic, but I never got around to posting it. This was originally meant to make up numerous chapters, but I decided to post it as it is and see if people are actually interested in reading more. If so, I will proceed to finish this story even though it may take a while. (Hey, it took me two years to post this!) I would really appreciate it if you could drop down a review! I apologise for any of the mistakes I may have made during this chapter!

Thursday, 3rd September 2012.

"Yes, yes! I shall be there!" an orange head yelled loudly down his phone, as he pushed through the noisy crowd. "Literally, I'm just getting onto the train right now!" he continued to holler, drawing the curious glances of a few strangers. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he looked around frantically.

A sigh of relief escaped through his lips as he spotted his train about 20 metres away from him. "Listen Uryuu, I'll be there soon. Hang on buddy."

"Kurosaki! You cannot afford to muck this up! This is an extremely important deal you know?! This deal is essential for the growth of the Kurosaki-"

BEEP.

"Geez, that guy needs to chill once in a while." Kurosaki sighed as he pocketed his phone, before glancing at his watch.

10:30.

Ichigo froze as his eyes scanned his watch once again. 10:30?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! It's already that time?! How the heck did the time pass that quickly? The meeting is at 11:00… that means I have only half an hour to get there. How long will this train take?" he shrieked to himself.

"Departing in 5 minutes, train to Trafalgar's Square."

Shit. Never mind that for now, I have to get on that train!

Roughly, Ichigo pushed through the swarm of people, ignoring the glares being pointed in his direction. The smell of sweat and coffee invaded his senses as he squeezed through the vast amount of people.

Concentrating on the flock of people in front of him, Ichigo was totally unaware of a small violet eyed girl walking hurriedly towards him from his right. In her left hand she was carrying a small cup of coffee, and as she brought it up to her lips to take a small sip, she closed her eyes and breathed in heavily to savour the scent of fresh coffee.

BAM.

Soundlessly, the two people collided into each other. The force of the collision made the two of the stranger to collapse on the ground in a heap.

"Ouch…" Ichigo groaned as blinked the stars out his eyes, a burning sensation growing in his chest. "What the hell just happened, was I just bulldozed or somin'?" As he sat up slowly, he winced as pain shot up and down his body.

Suddenly, he froze in shock.

Lying on top of him was a small petite girl, her long black hair was splayed all over his body, and her eyes were closed. She was wearing a crisp white blouse, with a fashionable pencil skirt. After a few seconds of dumbfounded staring, her eyes gradually fluttered open. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him, and he couldn't help but notice her warm lavender irises. Astounded by the turn of events, Ichigo could only stare at her as she parted her lips.

"Oh crap,"

Finally, Ichigo snapped back to being his usual self.

"Oh crap?" he repeated.

"Oh crap, oh shit! Hey are you okay?!" her velvety voice exclaimed.

'What the hell is this chick goin'on about?' Ichigo thought to himself. "Look girly… I really don't know what you're on about, but can you-"

"Your chest! Your chest!" she cried. "Look at your chest!"

Confused, Ichigo looked down to his chest and gasped as he saw the damage. His Versace shirt was now drenched in a brown liquid which looked and smelt alarmingly like coffee.

"My shirt!" he howled. "Aw man, this shirt was new as well…"

He glanced back up at the girl with a tinge of anger in his eyes, but was taken aback at the look of shock in her eyes.

"We've got to get you to hospital!"

A baffled expression dominated his face, as he replied.

"Why?"

"That coffee was really hot. And I mean, _really_ hot! You must be burnt!"

'Oh hell no. This can't be happening. I can't go to a hospital now!'

Just about as he was going to open his mouth to protest the violet eyed girl leant over and yanked open his shirt. The blast of air coming into contact with his skin made him wince in pain.

"Yep." She uttered, "We definitely have to get you checked out."

Ichigo stared at the bold girl in shock.

'Okay let me get this straight.' He thought to himself.

'1. I am running late for a very important meeting. 2. I get tackled by some litte girl armed with apparently very hot coffee. 3. She then proceeds to sexually harass me by ripping off my already ruined shirt, and tell me I need to go to hospital… can this day get any worse? Oh wait, yes, 4. I have probably missed the friggin' train.'

"Hello?" the voice interrupted his thoughts.

After breathing heavily a few times to compose himself, Ichigo stared at the young woman and yanked her towards him by the collar of her blouse.

"Listen little girl, I'm very late for a _very _important meeting so it would help me if you stopped sexually harassing me and got off my lap. Is that alright with you?"

"But the hospital…" she protested, her violet eyes staring into his amber ones.

Kurosaki looked down at his exposed chest to examine his injury. His skin was red, but other than that… it wasn't anything serious.

"This is nothing. Now if you would…" he insisted.

"Ah yeah, course." With a quick movement, she stood up and stepped to the side.

Ichigo fumbled with his buttons and attempted to make himself appear as smart as possible. (A hard thing to do with a heavily stained shirt) He then reached over to his briefcase which had dropped to the floor next to him, and after a brief inspection, concluded that fortunately, it was not damaged. Slowly, he stood up and dusted himself down. After a nod of acknowledgment towards the girl, he stepped forward.

Only to black out a few seconds later.

Darkness.

"Doctor, will he be okay?"

The velvety voice seemed to pierce through the foggy darkness, and Kurosaki could feel himself regaining consciousness.

"He'll be fine after about 6 weeks rest. The burns you were so worried are first degree, and will heal in a few days. Just tell him not to pick off the scabs or irritate the tissue. Oh, and mind not to wrap the burn up in anything for a day or two. It will just make the healing process much slower."

"I see…"

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be back in a moment."

CLACK.

"Urgh…" Ichigo choked out. His eyes felt like they were glued together as he tried to prise them open. There was a pleasant cool sensation on his chest, and as he groggily lifted his arm to inspect the area, he was shocked as his fingers came into contact with a cool substance.

As his eyes snapped open, he jerked forwards.

'Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, you're awake…"

Ichigo's eyes flashed towards the owner of the voice.

'This girl… the one at the station!'

"You…" He began to mutter angrily, "what the heck happened? Why am I-"

"Calm down… I won't be able to explain anything to you if you start ranting and raving." The petite girl interrupted him.

Ichigo fell silent as he took in the girl's words. He wasn't used to being interrupted in such a manner. He was about to think of a sly retort to shoot back at her, but he bit his tongue.

'It'll just delay her explanation of why I'm here' he thought to himself.

He breathed in deeply, and then gestured for her to continue.

"You have first degree burns on your chest, but don't worry, the doctors have applied some sort of medical spray that soothes the discomfort."

"I know about that!" he snapped. "But I didn't need to have to go to hospital just for some-"

"You've also a broken leg." She loudly interjected.

"A…what?" he repeated in disbelief.

"A broken leg. I may have accidently broken it when I fell on you. Then, after you got up you probably got knocked out 'cos of the pain."

She looked at him with a sheepish expression displayed on her face. "Sorry about that." She continued.

Horror clouded Ichigo's mind as he took in the information. His eyes flew down to his legs, and he gave a slight gasp as he saw his right foot, covered in a white cast.

'What am I? A trouble magnet? A broken leg? So inconvenient!' he glanced at the young lady that had caused all this trouble. She seemed to have found something interesting on her shoes, as she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Clack.

Her head whipped towards the door, relieved at the entrance of another person. "Ah…" she said, "doctor."

"I'm back." He said warmly. His slate grey eyes glanced at the conscious figure. "You're awake. I take it Rukia has explained the situation to you?"

'Rukia. So that's her name huh? The name of my misfortune bringer.' He thought miserably to himself. His broad hands grasping his face miserably.

"I've brought these for you." The doctor carried on. In his hands he was carrying two grey metal crutches. "It'll take some time for you to get used to them, but you'll get used to them, I assure you."

'Time, huh. Wait- time?'

Ichigo's eyes widened in dread as he whipped his wrist towards his face to read the time.

'11:34'

A strangled cry erupted through his mouth as he felt himself freeze.

'11:34… the meeting was at 11:00. I'm dead. It's over. Uryuu is going to kill me. Shunsui Kyouraku will never even think of giving me a reschedule. Damn it!'

~FLASHBACK~

Wednesday 2nd September, 2012.

Ichigo walked through the front office with his jacket slung over his back, whistling a merry tune as his long legs strode forward confidently. Just as he was about to push open the glass door, a voice stopped him in his tracks

"Kurosaki." A familiar voice called out to him.

Ichigo turned around to greet his old friend. "Uryuu, what's up?"

"Nothing much," the black haired man replied, "I was just going to give you some tips about the meeting tomorrow."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched upwards, "tips?" his voice clouded with confusion and a hint of annoyance.

"Indeed." Uryuu continued. "I have taken it upon myself to do a background check on this man we are about to forge a partnership with. He was a graduate at a highly acclaimed university, so nothing will be able to pass his hawk eye. It can be noted that he set up his business at the mere age of 21 in Japan, and his company has been thriving ever since. This deal is essential to spread our empire over to Japan. And not only will you gain access to the latest medical equipment, you will also gain a powerful ally. I urge you to brush up on your pitching skills, and your overall knowledge on the business, his and yours." As he finished his last few sentences, Uryuu lifted a finger to push up his glasses.

"Hah. That'll be easy. "Kurosaki smirked, "He's not the only one with a thriving business, Uryuu. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"It also seems that his wife is heavily pregnant, and _very _demanding. He is probably exhausted juggling his personal life with business. Ichigo, I will make this clear to you now. If you don't land this deal, I doubt that he will have the time to reschedule a meeting with us, even if he wanted too."

Kurosaki had to reign in a snort, "So, what you're saying is that this man doesn't even have the capability to manage his personal life, alongside his own business? That's rather concerning, don't you think? If he can't even do that, how will he be able to make any other contribution to my business? Now, excuse me Uryuu while I go on my way. See yah!"

"Kurosaki-" Uryuu protested.

However the man had already pushed open the glass door and waltzed out.

"It's a miracle we even got this meeting, Kurosaki!" Uryuu yelled after him.

With his back still facing Uryuu, his lifted his hand and gave him a casual thumbs up.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

'So that's that. I've lost a powerful ally.'

'You didn't sound so concerned about him yesterday, why the fuss now?'

'Good question jackass,' Ichigo retorted to himself, 'why didn't I seem more concerned? Well… I just thought I had it in the bag. Thus the overconfidence and cockiness. But now…'

Kurosaki Ichigo slumped backwards to lie on the pillows.

'Shinsui Kyouraku. The owner of Kyouraku Health Service. The biggest health care company in Japan, equipped with only the best and latest technology. He would have been a good ally to have to expand my domain…'

"Umm… Kurosaki?"

The sound of his name made him snap out of his inner turmoil.

Rukia stared at him with her cloudy violet eyes. "You alright?" she asked him.

Ichigo had to refrain himself from swearing as he glanced around the room.

"Where'd the doctor go?" he hissed.

"He left. He's got other business to attend too. Oh yeah, he left these for me to give to you… you seemed a bit, preoccupied earlier."

She lifted up the crutches seen earlier in the doctor's hands. It was quite entertaining to watch as she attempted to lift them up, as they towered over her.

"You can leave as soon as you want to, I have arranged for your transportation. The car's waiting in the car park. You can tell he driver to go wherever you want, as some form of compensation."

Again, Kurosaki had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from hurling insults at the small girl.

'Compensation? Compensation?! There is no way that you will be able to understand-

~FLASHBACK~

Thursday, 3rd September. 2012.

Past Midnight.

Ichigo hummed to himself as he typed a few words in Google; his trusted friend. After clicking on a result that appeared informative, he leant back in his leather chair and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the page to load.

He uttered a few annoyed clicks before looking back down to the screen. Loaded.

Kurosaki began to read the information displayed to him on his desk top, skimming through the content quickly. He picked up on the words: "friendly," "open," "understanding," "empathetic."

'Hmmmm. Seems like a nice bloke…' Ichigo thought to himself.

The article took about an hour for Ichigo to scan through; it covered all aspects of the business, including a few comments from employees.

"Love Kyouraku a lot. He gave me a job when no one was willing too. It seems he was the only one to see the potential in me during my darkest days. He seemed to empathise with me, and gave me a job in one of his hospitals. Since then, I've raised the ranks!"

After glancing at the desktop clock, Ichigo realised that it was well past his bedtime. And once he turned his computer to sleep mode, he unbuttoned his shirt and yanked off his socks.

As he sunk in his bed, Kurosaki could feel his consciousness being sucked away as his eyes slowly closed…

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Kurosaki lifted up a hand to massage his temples, eyes closed.

'What do I know about this guy? Nothing much apart from the knowledge that he is a nice guy, empathetic and stuff. If only I had something that he can empathise with, he may reconsider rescheduling the meeting…'

'If he hasn't left already…' he realised grimly. 'URYUU!'

'No matter how much that guy may dislike me, he trusts me! Right now, he may be the only person preventing Kyouraku from leaving… he must have tried to contact me while I was out of it.'

Hastily, Ichigo reached in his pant pocket for his phone. When he switched it on, he was greeted with the notice of 17 missed calls. The last one was at 11:31.

'That's less than 10 minutes ago! He must have called to ask me where the hell I am…He's still with them!'

'How do you know that?' his inner voice questioned.

'Idiot! Uryuu's very intelligent. I'm sure he has a few tricks up his sleeve to prevent them from leaving. Anyway, Uryuu's the silent angry type. If he was truly pissed at me, he wouldn't even try to contact me. He'll wait to (try) and beat the shit out of me in person.'

With trembling fingers, Ichigo pressed the "CALL BACK" button. After about 2 rings, the phone was picked up.

"Uryu-"

"Kurosaki! Where the hell are you?! Are you aware, that you are over half an hour late?! Kyouraku and his team are prepared to leave at any moment!" the voice bellowed at him over the phone.

Ichigo winced as his ears started to ring.

"Uryuu, I-"

"Are you aware of what you are-"

"Shut it!" Kurosaki roared.

Silence ensued over the end of the phone.

"Thank you." Ichigo breathed. "Listen, I have a lot of stuff to tell you when I get there. Hold them for 15 minutes! Tell them I've been involved in an accident but I'm heading there right now!"

"Wait a sec- an accident?!"

"Don't worry about that!" Ichigo snapped. "Give me 15 minutes! I'll be there!"

"Kuro-"

BEEP.

Immediately after he had forcefully ended the call, Ichigo looked up to see that the crutches had been left on the bed.

'Girl must've got tired of waiting…'

After Ichigo slipped his mobile back into his pocket, he scooped up the crutches and slipped his arms through the supports. As he placed them on the cold floor, he swung his body to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. After a few moments of tottering, he found his balance and made a step forward.

His briefcase had been placed on a chair near the exit, and he hopped forward and managed to grab it after a few attempts. He then placed it under his arm and gritted his teeth whilst stumbling towards the door.

In no time, he had exited the room and was trotting through the hallway at a rather speedy pace.  
Whilst navigating through the large hospital, he stumbled across a maternity ward.

A bead of sweat slowly dripped down his forehead as he checked his watch for the millionth time. He was about to stop a passing nurse before he recognised a familiar face further down the hallway.

The ivory skinned miss was helping a heavily pregnant woman into a ward, her small shoulders acting as a support.

'So, she has time to help other people but not me?' Kurosaki thought bitterly. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. All I need to know is where the car park is…"

As he headed towards her, he called her name loudly.

"Rukia!"

The violet eyes girl cocked her head curiously to the side, and was evidently surprised to see him hobbling quickly towards her.

"You? What's up?" she enquired. "I thought I told you that I have arranged for a car for you in the car park? Don't you want to leave?"

"I would if I could, I don't know where the friggin' car park is yah know?" he replied sarcastically. "Mind showing me where it is?"

She appeared to recoil at the evident sarcasm, but after a few moments of silence, she nodded her head slowly.

"Okay then. But first, let me help Mariam."

"Mariam?"

"That would be me dear." The pregnant lady said, a warm smile displayed on her face. "I'm so sorry to be a bother. I won't keep her long."

Ichigo tried to squeeze out a smile.

'It's not her fault. Don't get mad Ichigo; you never know what would happen with pregnant…'

"**It also seems that his wife is heavily pregnant, and **_**very **_**demanding. He is probably exhausted juggling his personal life with business."**

Uryuu's voice echoed in his head, as he began to feel cogs whirring in his head. As the pieces slowly began to piece together, Ichigo glanced at his watch.

11:40.

He only had around 10 minutes to get to his office.

*CLICK*

'But, I have a plan…'

Rukia exited the ward quickly as soon as she had helped Mariam to her bed, and laid her down. Mariam had insisted on her leaving to help the young man she had seen earlier, and Rukia soon reluctantly left due to her protests.

The orange haired man was leaning against the wall, his casted leg resting on the floor. He seemed to be checking his watch until he spotted her. He quickly pushed himself off the wall and bolted towards her. Rukia felt herself flinch as his large hands slammed down on her shoulders. Hard.

"Ow!" she protested. "That hurt-"

"Do something for me!" he yelled.

'Wha-' she thought to herself. 'Well, that was sudden… but what's he on about?'

She attempted to shrug off his hands, but they held firm. Rukia glared at him defiantly.

"What the hell?! You can't just waltz up to me and ask for me to do something for you!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh hell I can!" he retorted.

"Oh? And why's that?!"

"Unless you've forgotton…" he started deviously. "You've broken my leg, _and_ burnt me. Don't you think I deserve some compensation?"

Rukia flinched unwillingly.

'Shit.' She thought to herself sheepishly. 'But…Aha!'

"I have arranged for compensation! I've asked my brother to arrange for transport for the next 6 weeks, until your leg is healed. Isn't that enough?"

"Do you think that is enough?" he questioned her.

"Well, it's a nice car and everything so yes." She replied after a little thought.

"Is it worth millions?" he said grimly.

"Ergh…no?"

"Then it's not enough. You have to do something else for me." He declared. His amber eyes were hard and serious as he looked at her. Shock suddenly flooded in his eyes as he averted her confused face and hastily looked at his watch.

He seemed to be panicked as he looked back to her. "Listen," he muttered, "Do you know what you have prevented me from doing today?"

Her blank face seemed to answer that question.

"I," he continued proudly, "was looking forward to delivering a very important pitch today. Towards a very important prospective ally."

Rukia began to feel her heart sink.

"But you… you burnt me and fell on top of me just as I was about to catch my train! And I now have a broken leg thanks to you! Not to forget that I've actually missed a vital meeting that may have made me millions!"

"I-" interjected Rukia quietly. But he shook his head violently.

"Wait! You can make it up!"

"How?" she quizzed.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the car. Please, I'm in a hurry!"

Rukia didn't pause to think as she nodded her head, guilt clouding her judgement. "Sure," she blurted. "Right this way…" she continued as she spun on her heel and headed towards the exit.

As soon as Rukia had showed him the car, Ichigo had flung his crutches and shoved his briefcase in the front seat and had barked his office building address to the shocked driver. Well, to be precise, he told him to go as fast as he can, and not bother about taking into consideration speed cameras. He'll just pay the fines.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia as she stared into her lap.

'She was right when she said it was a nice car.' He thought to himself as he looked around. The car smelt like lemons, and the seats were made out of fine leather.

Ichigo was startled as he heard Rukia clear her throat nervously.

'Here it comes!'

"Ummm, Kurosaki?"

"Uh huh?" he responded, his arm leaning against the window as he stared through the transparent material.

"So… what do I have to do?"

"Thinking about it," he said suddenly, "how do you know my name? I didn't tell you…"

"Huh? Oh uh, I checked your wallet."

"I see. Did-"

"Kurosaki? What do I have to do?" she interrupted, her voice sterner.

Ichigo sighed. "You're not gonna like it," he warned her.

"It doesn't matter! Once a Kuchiki decides to do something, they never back down!" she declared proudly with a small smile.

Ichigo let out a strained laugh as he continued to stare out of the window. His heart was beating fast as he slowly turned his face towards the unsuspecting lady. Her eyes were shining with curiosity as she looked back at him earnestly.

"Look," he said slowly, "I know I've known you less for a day, so I know what I'm about to ask you is outrageous and everything. But given the time, I can't call anyone else. You're the only one right now I can depend on, and that's only because you kinda owe me…"

She nodded gently, indicating for him to go on.

'I can't believe I'm going to ask this of her, a girl I've known for less then an hour… but, I have no choice! For the sake of the deal…'

Involuntarily, he felt his eyes avoiding her as he stared down at the plush leather.

"Can you… be my pregnant girlfriend?"

In the silence that followed, Ichigo swore he could hear a pin drop. His heart had somehow leapt up into his mouth, and he could hear it beating like a drum, quickly and loudly. Ichigo swallowed non-existent saliva as he averted his gaze from to the leather to Rukia.

He felt like smashing his head into a brick wall as he saw her expression.

Her eyes were wide in shock, and her lips were parted in a small 'O' shape. For some reason, she had leant away from him and had squeezed herself in the very edge of her seat.

"Hey," he said anxiously, "you're making me nervous here."

As soon as he had spoken, she seemed to snap back to reality. Her mouth snapped shut and she relaxed her tense shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I think I hear you wrong." She said quietly. "Did you just say…?"

Ichigo fell silent as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Look," he said finally, "I know it's inconvenient. I don't like it as well yah know? Having to ask this of someone I haven't even known for a day. But you need to do it! Or else…"

'Oh crap' he thought to himself. 'She's gonna say no!'

"You said that a Kuchiki will do anything! Are you going back on your word?" he gushed quickly.

That seemed to surprise her.

After letting the words sink in, Rukia's eyes narrowed with defiance. Her eyebrows scrunched up together as she opened her mouth slightly. After a few moments of hesitation she closed her mouth and stared at Ichigo with serious eyes.

"I'll do it." She said slowly.

If Ichigo could have burst out into song and dance, he would have. However he merely let slip a thin smile and sighed.

'That… was close. Very close.'

'But' he continued thinking, 'this is only the beginning. Now, how can I use this girl and make her look convincing…'

He glanced at the girl sitting next to him, her eyebrows were still furrowed and a small bead of sweat slid down her neck.

"Hey you," he said thoughtfully, "can you act?"

Kurosaki Ichigo was no dumb man. In fact, he was very intelligent. That's why, he believed he could pull off the outrageous plan he was plotting.

Of course, he was not on his own. He had acquired the help of Kuchiki Rukia with the help of some blackmail.

But, the question is, would this man succeed in his bizarre quest?

"Mr Kyouraku! Please, wait!" Uryuu said desperately. His long legs effortlessly keeping up with Shinsui's quick stride as he stormed through the reception.

"I have waited!" Kyouraku thundered, "I have waited for the past 40 minutes or so and that man has not appeared! I cannot wait any longer!"

"Please! Ichigo said he would be here any minute!" Uryuu exclaimed anxiously.

"He said he would be here at 11! Why should I believe him now?"

"But-"

"Enough! I'm leaving! You're not the only company which can help me!" he yelled as he placed his hand on the glass door. As he shoved it open and waltzed out, Uryuu hurriedly followed him.

"At least let me call a car for you! I can have one here for you in 5 minutes!"

"It's fine," Kyouraku snapped, "I'll just get a cab. I'm planning on going into town anyway."

Just as he slid his fingers into his jacket pocket to grab his sleek phone, a black car slid up in front of him. Paying no attention, Shinsui unlocked his phone and began dialling a cab service.

KA-CHAK

"Kurosaki?!"

Startled by the loud noise, Shinsui glanced upwards to look up at the intruder. His eyes widened in surprise to see the orange headed man he had been waiting for.

A sheepish expression dominated his face as he looked at the annoyed man, his orange hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Kyouraku?" he enquired quietly.

"Hello Ichigo." Shinsui replied coldly. "It's nice to meet you and all, but I'm busy. I've wasted a lot of time thanks to someone…"

Kurosaki scratched his head nervously and let out a small laugh. "I can explain."

"Hmmm?" he taunted, "can you? What makes you sure that I want to ally with such an unprofessional partner anyway?"

Ichigo looked taken aback for a second before looking down at the floor. "I-"

"Ichigo?" a small voice interrupted him.

Kurosaki's eyes widened as he heard his name being called. He spun around back to the car and bent down to look at the unknown passenger.

"What's up hun?" he said nervously, "do you feel alright?"

"Unnn… I just want some fresh air!" the velvety voice replied.

"Wait a second, I'll be right there." He said quickly.

As he hopped to the front seat and opened the door, Kyouraku scanned the man who had kept him waiting. As he looked down to his feet, he noticed the cause of his hopping; a cast on his right foot.

A feeling of disbelief invaded his body as he snapped his head upwards to inspect the young man once again.

'An accident?' he thought to himself. 'What happened?' He turned his head slightly to look at Uryuu questioningly. He looked alarmed at his boss' appearance as well.

'I take it from his expression that he didn't know?'

Kyouraku looked down at his phone that was lying in the palm of his hand; he only had to press 'Dial' to get a cab and say goodbye to the whole mess.

But curiosity got the better of him and he slipped the phone back into his pocket and folded his arms.

'This doesn't mean that you're forgiven, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm just a bit curious.' He thought to himself. 'I want to hear your excuses.'

"Ahem?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Kyouraku said lazily and looked up at the latecomer.

Standing next to him was a small, raven haired lady who was looking down at her shoes nervously. Kurosaki seemed to notice her discomfort, and slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry about that." Ichigo said shyly, "now where we, Kyouraku?"

"Who's this?" Shinsui said as he indicated at the young woman.

"Ah this?" Ichigo looked down fondly at the woman next to him, a small blush rising in his cheeks. "This is my girlfriend."

Kyouraku looked flabbergasted as he stared at the man in astonishment.

'W-what unprofessionalism. He actually took his girlfriend to a meeting? That's-'

"I'm so sorry!"

"Eh?"

"Rukia! What are you saying?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's all my fault!" the lady continued, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"What's this about, Ichigo?" Kyouraku questioned nervously. He was bad around crying women.

"Ahaha, nothing nothing. She's just a bit-"

"Don't say that it's nothing! It's all my fault and you know it!" she whimpered.

"Rukia…" he coaxed gently, his free hand lifting her tear ridden face towards him. "It's not your fault. It was just me being careless."

Rukia shook him off and looked at Kyouraku sharply.

Unwillingly, Kyouraku could feel himself step back.

"It was my fault that this idiot was late! I-"

"Rukia… how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault?" He said exasperatedly.

"You say that Ichigo! But you know that isn't true…" Another solitary, fat tear dripped down Rukia's pale cheek. It left a glistening trail that tugged at Kyouraku's heart strings and plunged his consciousness to the core of the Earth. "It was because of me that your leg got hurt, you even got burnt because of me! What if it scars…" After saying this a few fresh tears flooded down her sodden face.

Ichigo looked with despair at the crying lady, before his furrowed eyebrows lowered and he said gently: "I would rather deal with scars then with you being hurt…" He lifted his large hand and wiped away the fat tears rolling down her cheek. "I would never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you or our child…"

Kyouraku jerked back in surprise. 'Child? Did he just say child?' He looked quickly at Uryuu, who was staring incredulously at his boss. Uryuu quickly noticed that he was being observed, and after a few seconds he coughed quietly and pushed up his glasses with a slender finger. 'Well well,' Kyouraku thought, 'isn't this surprising?' He glanced back at the couple; the lady was still crying, although her sobbing had turned to quiet, persistent hiccups. Once again, Kyouraku felt a weight press down on his heart. 'Oh dear, I'm going to regret this…'

"Okay, okay Kurosaki! Listen we'll reschedule the meeting date – so listen miss, don't cry, it isn't good for you… Especially when you're in this state."

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes darted towards the sudden disturbance.

"Huh?" Ichigo uttered, a hint of confusion in his voice. "What are you…?" A moment of silence, and then the penny drops. "Aaaaaah! The meeting?! Oh yes! Thank you very much!" Ichigo turned clumsily towards Kyouraku and bowed hastily, his tangerine hair succumbing to the flow of gravity and hanging before his slightly red face. "Thank you!" Ichigo turned once again to his 'girlfriend.'

"You see Rukia! Now there's nothing for you to be unhappy about! We're rescheduling the meeting so don't fret honey." Ichigo beamed at the pouting woman beside him.

"Still doesn't changed the fact that I burnt you AND broke your leg…" She mumbled, twisting her fingers like a little girl getting told off in a playground.

Ichigo looked exasperated as he opened his mouth once again, only to be interrupted by the firm voice of Kyouraku.

"However, I do have some conditions…"

Ichigo's eyes flickered towards his prospective business partner as he questioningly said: "Conditions?"

"Ah, yes." Kyouraku answered. "You see… today was supposed to be my last business day before I take some leave. My wife is expecting you know. Well, normally fathers don't get that much paternity leave but seeing as I'm in a reasonable financial state, I thought I'd take some time off regardless and leave business to my colleagues for a while. " He paused before glancing at the orange haired businessman in front of him. "I brought my wife here with me from Japan, and she is expecting for me to cut all ties with my business starting today… that puts me in a little of a pickle."

Ichigo thought for a few seconds. "So, what are you trying to suggest?"

"I would like it very much if this meeting could be a informal meeting involving our two missus'" He indicated at Rukia, smiling. "I'm sure Nanao'd be okay with me doing a bit of business if she's with me, and the fact that your girlfriend is pregnant would make her comfortable around her! They could be pregnancy buddies or something…"

Ichigo glanced at Rukia quickly; she was looking at him quietly, scanning him to see whether she can predict his next move.

"I see." Ichigo mumbled quietly under his breath. "Well, where'd you propose we do this meeting?"

Kyouraki scratched his chin. "Well, if you wouldn't mind. It would be great if we could do it at your home."

"My home?" Ichigo exclaimed. "But why would we do it there?"

"Well, it'd just make the meeting just that little bit less formal. And I'm sure Nanao would like a change of environment, she's been stuck in the hotel for a while you know?" Kyouraku chuckled, "She doesn't like that whatsoever."

Ichigo laughed hesitantly, his fists were clenched behind his back and a small bead of sweat dripped down his neck. "Ahem, well, when would you like this meeting?"

"In a week. I'll try soothing my wife with some sightseeing before dropping the thought of a meeting. But I'm sure she won't resist." Kyouraku winked at Rukia before continuing. "She likes a little gossip now and then; I'm sure whilst we're talking business the two lovely ladies can complain about their partners behind our backs!"

Suddenly, Kyouraku's phone started tinkling a sweet melody. With no time to spare, Kyouraku fished his hand into his pocket, brought out the phone and answered. "Nanao? Hey hon- I'm coming honey! Just finishing up over here and then I'll be right over! Yes, okay, see you soon."

Beep.

"Aha well the wife wants me home now so I better get going. I'll get your home location and meeting details from Uryuu. You two lovebirds can spend some time together. Then see you in a week!"

Kyouraku glanced at his watch, swore quietly and starting running towards the direction of the main street.

No one spoke. The only sound was the beeping of cars and the soft purr of passing cars, with the occasional splutter of a dying engine. Uryuu, who was standing quietly during the whole saga opened his usually clean mouth, pushed his glasses once again up his nose and uttered:

"What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
